Conventionally, when a viewer browses a collection of images, such as images for a product listing on an electronic commerce (e-commerce) website or images for a location at a travel destination website, the experience is not orchestrated ahead of time for the benefit of the viewer. For example, a set of images provided by a user for a website may be presented to the viewer with no indication of which image of the set of images is most informative (e.g., shows most aspects of the product or location) or if any of the images of the set should be viewed before or after another of the image of the set (e.g., should the images be viewed in an ordered manner). However, the viewer that is in a rush may desire information regarding which user provided images show the most crucial part of a product listing or central part of a destination location. Furthermore, a viewer looking for a more intuitive viewing experience may want to understand how the set of images associated with a product listing or destination location relate to each other in order to view the images of the set in a preferred order. In some cases, the viewer browsing product listings on an e-commerce website or locations at a travel destination website may be discouraged from purchasing or traveling simply because of the confusing viewer experience in navigating the associated images due to a lack of any meaningful ordering of the images.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.